La luna en sus ojos
by Natsumivat
Summary: El destino quiso que a partir de esa noche la cruzara todas las noches y la luna los unió para siempre. Esa mujer cambio su vida y le dejó una razón para vivir.ICHIRUKI. Contiene LEEMON


_**Los personajes y Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**_

 _ **La historia es de mi autoria y se la dedico a mi amiga SCarrieS, quien me apoyo y me incitó a que escriba este, mi primer fin.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

 _ **.**_

 _0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0_

 _Natsumivat_

 _Present_

 _La luna en sus ojos_

 _0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0_

 _._

Ahí estaba otra vez. Era la tercera noche desde que empezó el invierno, y era también la tercera noche que la veía ahí. Estaba tan quieta, tan concentrada, que parecía una estatua de hielo, vestida con su blanco tapado. No era mi intención mirarla, pero era la única persona, la única loca a esas horas afuera de su cálido hogar y un día como este que todos están con sus familias festejando, si tenemos en cuenta que es la madrugada del 25 de diciembre. Aunque yo no era quien para meterme en asuntos que no me incumbían, o eso pensaba en aquellos momentos.

Estaba regresando del hospital, soy médico y me había tocado la guardia; un compañero me relevó a las tres, para que pase un rato con mi familia, me esperaban mi padre y mis hermanas. Aun así, me detuve a observarla sin saber porque, o quizás sí, era mi asombro al ver a esa mujer bajo la nieve, en la fuente congelada como si nada.

Mantuve mi distancia y la observé, menuda, bajita, delgada, sus manos en los bolsillos, una bufanda también blanca cubría la mitad de su rostro. Tenía la vista perdida en el cielo y la seguí; levanté mi cara para ver lo que atrapaba su atención tan afanosamente; y la vi, tan redonda, tan blanca, tan brillante, tan grande, en verdad hermosa, nunca había visto la luna así. Sonreí de lado e internamente le agradecí por regalarme ese espectáculo.

Bajé la mirada y continué mi camino en silencio, uno sepulcral, tanto que incluso podía escuchar mis pasos y el susurro del viento meciendo nuestros cabellos. Quizás por ese inmenso silencio, fue que los oí… pasos. Me puse en alerta, dispuesto a defenderme, pero el ataque nunca llegó, yo no era el blanco, sino ella. Escuche golpes y gritos. Volteé y la vi luchando contra cinco sujetos con aspecto de mala muerte. Corrí a su auxilio, aunque parecía no necesitarlo, se defendía muy bien, como una profesional. En tres zancadas estuve allí, justo para detener la mano del sujeto que iba a clavar una navaja en su espalda. Giró al sentirlo y fue la primera vez que vi sus ojos, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y no hubo falta palabras, solo fueron segundos, pero todo quedó dicho. Continuamos peleando en completa sincronía hasta que los tipos huyeron. Levantaron a los que estaban tendidos en el suelo y se perdieron tras la niebla.

Hacía mucho que no peleaba, desde mis tiempos en el instituto, por lo que, sumado al cansancio de la guardia, solo quería llegar a casa. No espere que me detenga su voz, era tan profunda e imponente pero dulce a la vez, me quedé de piedra. Solo atine a intentar llevar mi mano a la nuca, cuando sus facciones cambiaron a unas de asombro y preocupación. Entonces me detuve y vi lo que ella. Como doctor no me preocupé, era un corte superficial; las heridas en las manos siempre sangran mucho por estar llenas de terminaciones nerviosas, pero no iba a tener una hemorragia.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando se quitó la pequeña mochila de la espalda y sacó un botiquín de primeros auxilios. ¿Quién lleva un botiquín en su mochila? Pues ella. Luego de desinfectar la zona con yodo, pasó a vendarla. Aunque no era nada del otro mundo, lo que hizo, la manera y práctica con que lo realizó, me dio la impresión de que no era la primera vez que lo hacía y que sería una colega, pero lo negó cuando se lo pregunté, y me respondió que había que estar preparado para todo en este mundo. ¡Vaya forma de pensar!

Ya habían pasado varias horas y el día empezaba a clarear. Al llegar a lo del viejo, ya estaban las luces apagadas, suspiré con pesar, les había fallado a mis hermanas. Entre con mis llaves y sin hacer ruido subí directo a mi habitación; por suerte la cama estaba tendida y tenía una buena cantidad de cobijas gracias a Yuzu que se encargaba de mantener todo como si nunca me hubiera ido de allí. Me acosté, y mi última imagen fue esa loca enana llamada Rukia.

Dormí tan bien que desperté al mediodía y con mucha hambre. Cuando bajé, me recibió mi padre con una de sus típicas patadas que atajé en el aire mandándolo a volar. Mis hermanas, al contrario de lo que pensaba, me abrazaron alegremente. Lamentablemente no pude evitar el interrogatorio empezado por Karin, que fue la primera en darse cuenta de mi herida. Inventé que me lastimé al recoger un vaso de vidrio que se me rompió. Mi padre se empecinó en revisarme y como buen médico que es, se dio cuenta de que era un corte hecho por un arma blanca, lo cual llevó a un sermón, que ya era un hombre adulto, que no podía agarrarme a las piñas como un adolescente y, ¿si esa era la razón por la que no había llegado en la madrugada? Harto de que ninguna de mis respuestas sirviera hice algo de lo que me arrepentí inmediatamente, y le conté lo sucedido. Me abofeteé mentalmente, mi padre corrió al póster de mamá gritando que ya era todo un hombre, que pronto me casaría, tendrían nietos, y no sé que, porque lo golpee tan fuerte como pude y me senté a comer las delicias de Yuzu.

Otro día de frío invierno, el viento azotaba con fuerza, y ahí estaba de nuevo esa loca de cabello azabache corto. Apoyada en la fuente, mirando la luna. ¿Es que no había aprendido de lo que pasó? Al parecer no. Me acerqué a recriminarle el descuido por su persona. Algo que no tomó a bien, ya que terminamos en una tonta discusión que derivó en ella ganando y yo con un genio de los mil demonios.

Llegué a mi apartamento que no compartía con nadie, y aventé la puerta con todas mis fuerzas. Me tiré en el sofá despotricando conmigo mismo, no era mi asunto lo que pase con esa mujer, sin embargo, algo en mi interior me hacía preocuparme por esa desconocida de ojos amatista y mirada tan penetrante. Ojos que no necesitaban palabras para hablar, porque con solo mirarlos entendía lo que me querían decir. Era algo que no tenía sentido, pero yo siempre creí que las almas estaban destinadas a conocerse y cruzarse en este mundo; la gente que llega a tu vida, lo hace por algo, y quizás, Rukia y yo estábamos destinados a cruzar nuestros caminos de alguna forma. Y con esos extraños pensamientos me dormí.

Ya había pasado una semana y me tocaba devolver la media guardia. Debía estar a las tres en el hospital, así que estaba yendo para allá cuando la vi como ya era costumbre, pero no estaba sola, un hombre alto, fornido, de cabellera larga y roja le acompañaba. Parecía que se estaban divirtiendo mucho porque reían a carcajadas.

La primera madrugada del año para mí fue un asco. El hospital lleno de gente imprudente que estaba herida por los corchos de las botellas o la pirotecnia, y yo, que no podía quitarme a esa maldita enana de la cabeza.

El que esa noche estuviera acompañada parece que fue coincidencia, porque los siguientes días estuvo sola como siempre, lo que no sé porque me lleno de un extraño alivio. Decidí que era momento de acercarme y arreglar las cosas, no soportaba este sentimiento en mi pecho como si estuviera peleado con mi mejor amiga, aunque claro, que esa era Tatsuki. Entonces, ¿por qué me atraía esa mujer como si fuera un imán? Era hora de averiguarlo.

A la salida del hospital me dirigí a la fuente y me coloqué a su lado. Sin hablarle, saqué el termo de café, serví un vaso y se lo acerqué. Rukia me miró, y yo a ella, en ese momento la vi, la luna en sus ojos. Reflejada en esos hermosos orbes violetas, se la veía aún más brillante y le daba a Rukia una belleza mayor de la que tenía. Era como si ella toda, fuera la luna en esos momentos. Y yo, estaba completamente hipnotizado por su mirada. Sentí como sus dedos rozaron mi piel al tomar el vaso y una corriente eléctrica surcó mi cuerpo sacándome de mi obnubilamiento. Ante su toque, me sobresalté y el café cayó al piso. Los dos nos agachamos a levantar el vaso al mismo tiempo chocando nuestras cabezas, cayendo de traste en la nieve. Empezamos una estúpida pelea, que terminó con ella golpeándome el brazo y llamándome idiota, para luego largarse a reír y burlarse de mi ceño fruncido. Estaba enojado y dispuesto a irme cuando la vi abrir sus ojos, y ahí estaba de nuevo la imagen que provocó todo; ella y la luna un solo ser en su mirada, y yo prendado de ella, sin saberlo, para siempre.

Rukia y yo estábamos riñendo por ya no recuerdo que cosa cuando sentimos ese auto derrapar y rodar sobre sí mismo al ir a tanta velocidad. Ella fue la primera en correr hacia el vehículo. Yo saqué mi celular y llamé a una ambulancia, luego fui a ayudarla. Las puertas estaban trabadas por dentro. En el asiento de atrás, bien sujeto por su sillita, un niño lloraba asustado. El conductor estaba inconsciente y su mujer despierta, así que quitó los seguros para que Rukia sacará al pequeño y me lo pase, luego la ayudó a ella a salir. Mientras yo los revisaba, no sé cómo hizo Rukia para sacar al hombre, ya que su puerta estaba trabada contra el árbol que había frenado los trompos. El sujeto tenía una herida en su pierna, así que se quitó la bufanda y le hizo un torniquete.

Llegó la ambulancia, la policía, una grúa para el auto, en fin, una noche larga. Una noche que nunca voy a olvidar, la del 14 de enero, el cumpleaños de Rukia.

Los días pasaron. Ya se me había hecho costumbre pasar las noches con Rukia en esa fuente congelada, tomando café, observando la luna hasta el amanecer, y peleando por tonterías que terminaban en risas. También, se me había hecho costumbre volver a dormir a casa del viejo en vez de a mi apartamento, ya que me quedaba más cerca. Por supuesto que nunca les mencione que la verdadera razón era Rukia y nuestros encuentros nocturnos. Para ellos yo había tomado doble turno en el hospital, por eso regresaba a esa hora. A mi pesar, debo admitir que mi padre nunca me creyó, y no paraba de molestarme siempre con la misma frase, "¿cuándo iba a traer a su tercera hija para que la conozca?"; a lo que Karin me ganaba de mano en darle un buen golpe para que se calle y le decía que si seguía insistiendo con eso iba a conseguir que yo me fuera de la casa de nuevo.

Sin darme cuenta mi vida había dado un vuelco, actuaba como un adolescente que le guardaba un secreto a su familia; pero me sentía bien, muy bien; y mi nueva rutina, aunque era algo cansadora, me hacía feliz. Rukia me hacía feliz, y mis sentimientos por ella de a poco cambiaron.

Así pasaron los meses de invierno, con ellos llegó la primavera, y los rayos del sol descongelaron la fuente.

Empecé a notar que Rukia se comportaba algo extraña esos últimos días, distraída más de lo normal cuando veía la luna, y yo ya no veía ese brillo en sus ojos que me deslumbró, atrás había un dejo de tristeza. Pero Rukia no era una persona que cuente sus problemas, y yo no soy una persona entrometida, así que solo traté de animarla. Ese día provoqué una tonta pelea que terminó con los dos adentro de la fuente, completamente mojados de pies a cabeza. Salimos tiritando de frío por el agua helada, la estación había cambiado pero las noches seguían siendo frías. Me sentí culpable de su estado y con miedo de que se enferme. Tuvimos una breve discusión de miradas que por primera y única vez desde que la conocí, gané yo, y logré convencerla de que vayamos a mi casa para prestarle ropa de mis hermanas y que se pegue un baño caliente.

Llegamos, y mientras Rukia se duchaba, yo me cambié y luego desperté a las niñas (ya son mujercitas) para que me ayuden. Karin le alcanzó ropa a Rukia y Yuzu preparó algo caliente para que tomáramos. Luego, se fueron a acostar y nosotros nos quedamos levantados.

A la madrugada Rukia levantó temperatura, la subí a mi cuarto y la obligué a recostarse en mi cama, le di un antifebril y le hice compresas frías. Me quedé dormido en la silla con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus piernas. Su mano acariciando mi mejilla me despertó. Me perdí una vez más en sus hermosos ojos violetas, y fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que estaba completamente prendado de ella, su mirada era como un eclipse de luna para mí.

Nunca fui un hombre de palabras sino más bien de acciones, por lo que en un arrebato que nunca sabré si fue de sensatez, locura o pasión, tomé su rostro con mis manos y atrapé sus labios en un ardiente beso que ella correspondió. Sin dejar de besarla me levanté de mi asiento y subí sigilosamente a la cama, quedando sobre ella.

Sus manos se dirigieron a mi espalda subiendo y bajando al ritmo del beso que era cada vez más intenso y profundo. Acaricié sus hombros suavemente, deslizando los tirantes del pijama y haciendo que la vista que tuviera de ella fuera aún más sexi, si eso era posible. Descendí a su cuello como un vampiro hambriento de sangre, Rukia emitió un suave gemido, ladeando la cabeza para que yo siga mordisqueándola suavemente, mientras una de mis manos jugaba con sus cabellos y la otra, la deslizaba delicadamente por su espalda debajo de la blusa, sintiendo la suavidad de su blanquecina piel. Fui guiándola con mi cuerpo para que vuelva a recostarse, quedando abajo mío pero sin aplastarla, regalándome la vista más maravillosa del mundo. Su respiración agitada, su pecho subiendo y bajando. Volví a besarla y comencé a descender atrapando sus pechos con mis manos sobre la camisola, sintiendo como se estremecía ante mi toque, dejándose llevar cada vez más por la pasión, sin oponer resistencia a ninguno de mis avances. Traviesamente bajé hasta sus muslos y apreté su trasero atrayéndola contra mi virilidad, a lo que ella en respuesta encorvó la espalda y emitió un gemido ahogado.

La ropa comenzaba a ser un estorbo, y fue Rukia quien tomó la iniciativa, quitándome la playera; besando mi hombro sobó cada músculo de mi espalda e ingresó sus manos en mis pantalones apretándome contra su intimidad, haciendo que fuera yo quien gimiera roncamente. Vi una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, victoriosa de lo que había logrado en mí, y no sabía cuanto más podía lograr sin buscarlo.

Besé su plano abdomen y subí lentamente con un reguero de besos, mientras, quitaba esa estorbosa prenda que me separaba de sus perfectos senos de aréolas rosadas y pezones erectos. La lujuria se apodero de mi ser, quería tenerlos en mi boca, lamerlos, succionarlos, apretarlos, y así lo hice, logrando que la mujer abajo mío se estremeciera de placer y gimiera mi nombre restregando su cuerpo contra el mío buscando más, y yo no pensaba demorar en dárselo. Bajé mis manos a la cintura de sus pantaloncillos y los bajé con su ropa interior, dejándola completamente desnuda y a mi merced. Me quité las prendas que me quedaban, quedando en igualdad de condiciones. Noté un pequeño nerviosismo en su ser que desapareció cuando mordí la punta de sus pies y recorrí sus piernas delineándolas con las yemas de mis dedos, dejando suaves besos en el trayecto ascendente, me detuve entre ambas separándolas, y jugué con mi lengua en su clítoris mientras con un dedo entraba y salía de su interior.

Rukia estaba completamente mojada y lista para recibirme, y yo quería más, mucho más, lo quería todo y lo tomé. Separé sus labios vaginales e introduje lentamente mi erección en ella. Comprendí su nerviosismo al sentir la virginidad de su cuerpo perdida en mis manos, pero no puedo decir que eso sumado a la estrechez de su interior aprisionando mi miembro, no fue sentir que estaba en la gloria. Agradecí tan preciado regalo con un apasionado beso en los labios, y la promesa callada de transformar esa incomodidad en el cúmulo del éxtasis y la pasión. Me quedé quieto dejando que ella se acostumbre a mí, y regresé, para mi regocijo, al paraíso del montículo de sus pechos masajeándolos y lamiéndolos lenta y tortuosamente, haciendo que Rukia me pidiera más y comenzara a gimotear debajo mío, dándome el indicio para que yo comenzará un rítmico vaivén al que se me unió.

Pronto los movimientos y las estocadas comenzaron a ser más rápidas e intensas. El deseo se apoderó de ambos y lo que empezó como algo lento, suave y delicado se transformó en algo salvaje y apasionado. La abracé fuertemente y levanté su cuerpo sentándola a horcajadas en mi regazo. Enredó sus piernas en mi cintura aprisionándome y llevándome cada vez más profundo dentro de ella. Sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda aferrándose más a mí y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro para apagar el sonido de su voz contra mi cuerpo. El choque de su respiración agitada contra mi piel me excitaba aún más, sabiéndome el responsable del estado en el que ella se encontraba, y no quería parar hasta hacerla delirar. Arremetí nuevamente contra sus senos con mi boca. Rukia tiró su cabeza hacía atrás y encorvó la espalda con fuerza empujando mi pene bruscamente en su interior, llegando al punto culmine de su clímax, estallando en un grito silencioso seguido de mi nombre. Las contracciones de su interior me apretaron haciéndome llegar al orgasmo y terminar dentro de ella, ahogando su nombre entre sus pechos, cayendo los dos rendidos en la cama, empapados en sudor y completamente extasiados.

Nos despertamos cerca del mediodía, desnudos y abrazados. Una sonrisa surcaba la cara de ambos. Nos vestimos y noté que Rukia estaba inquieta, supuse que por lo que había pasado, pero no pudimos hablar, su hermano la estaba llamando por teléfono al ver que ella no había regresado a la casa, la dejé para que atendiera tranquila, y bajé a esperarla y preparar el terreno, ya sabía lo que venía con mi padre…

Se veía preciosa bajando las escaleras con ese vestido amarillo y arriba un saquito blanco. Tan embobado estaba mirándola, que apenas reaccione para frenar al viejo que se abalanzó sobre ella, terminamos a los golpes. Primero, Rukia no sabía como reaccionar, miraba a mis hermanas que como ya estaban acostumbradas nos ignoraron, Yuzu se puso a servir la comida y Karin se sentó a la mesa, entonces se puso a reír y se fue a la cocina con ellas.

Comimos entre bromas y burlas, todas dirigidas a mi persona. Y todo llegó a su fin cuando sonó el timbre. Un auto había venido a buscar a Rukia. Yo le alcancé su ropa y la acompañé hasta afuera. El chofer abrió la puerta de atrás; dentro la esperaba un hombre con cara de pocos amigos, que, por el parecido, dilucidé que era su hermano Byakuya del que ella me había hablado. Antes de subir, me miró para regalarme una triste sonrisa y un adiós grabado en sus ojos. Me quedé ahí, parado sin moverme hasta que el auto se perdió de vista. Fue la última vez que, para mi tristeza y desgracia, vi a Rukia. Yo lo sabía, pero no lo quería aceptar, así que esa misma noche y las siguientes durante un mes, fui a la fuente a esperarla. Pero ella nunca llegó.

No hace falta decir que mi humor cambió completamente, la felicidad que vino con Rukia, se fue con Rukia, y en su lugar quedó un completo vacío en mi corazón que dolía muchísimo. Comprendí que no podía seguir con la velocidad del mundo sin ella, sin el violeta de sus ojos en los que vi la luna. Rukia era mi luz, y la había perdido.

No quería compartir mi dolor con nadie, así que volví a la soledad de mi apartamento. Pero después de que ella llegó a mi vida, no estaba dispuesto a olvidarla y tampoco guardarla en mi mente como un recuerdo. No podía seguir viviendo sin vivir. Llamé a mi amigo Chad que es oficial de policía y le pedí ayuda. Sabía que podía contar con él para hallarla, me pidió si tenía una foto y por suerte tenía una que le tomé con mi celular sin que lo notara. Ese era mi mayor tesoro, y mi única prueba, hasta el momento, de que ella no había sido un sueño. Solo me quedaba esperar.

Tres días después estaba tirado en mi cama volviendo a leer el informe que me entregó

 **Nombre: Kuchiki Rukia.**

 **Teniente** **del 13vo escuadrón del ejército.**

 **Miembro de los cascos azules.**

 **Rescatista.**

 **Actualmente de misión en Medio Oriente.**

Pasé mi mano por la cabeza, ahora todo tenía sentido, la forma en que se defendió cuando la conocí, el botiquín, como sacó a ese hombre del auto y lo asistió. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía buscarla, pero tampoco podía aceptar perderla. Y tampoco me sentía bien pensando que ella arriesgaba su vida todos los días por los demás, y yo estaba tirado en mi cama sin hacer nada.

Me levanté temprano y me enlisté en la Cruz Roja Internacional; era lo más cerca que podía estar de ella en esos momentos.

Al mes, me llamaron para viajar a África. Mi familia no condicionaba mis decisiones, pero quería su apoyo, quedaron conformes cuando les dije que volvería para navidad.

Mi campamento de la cruz Roja se encontraba al lado del de los cascos azules. Allí conocí a una extraña mujer de cabello largo color caramelo, ¿su nombre? Matsumoto Rangiku, muy cálida y demasiado confianzuda. Se metía en problemas seguido, sobre todo por su gusto por el sake, del que siempre sacaba una botella, quien sabe de dónde. Solía escucharse gritar a su capitán, Hitsugaya Toshiro reprendiéndola. En esos momentos, ella corría y se escondía en mi espalda como si yo pudiera hacer algo. Con el tiempo me di cuenta que lo hacía a propósito para darle celos, ya que entre ellos dos había algo más que una relación de superior y subordinado que superaba la amistad.

Por las noches a veces nos juntábamos a conversar, claro que ella era la que hablaba todo el tiempo y Toshiro y yo, la escuchábamos. Una de esas tantas noches yo estaba solo observando la luna, esa que me recordaba a mi Rukia; tenía el celular abierto en su foto y apareció Rangiku por detrás quitándomelo, abrió sus ojos como platos, su vista iba del aparato a mí, una y otra vez, y señalaba con el dedo. ¿Qué pasaba, acaso la conocía? La tomé por los hombros y la sacudí preguntándoselo. Apareció Toshiro y me tumbó al piso de un golpe. Matsumoto salió de su estupefacción, empezó a saltar y reír como loca. Sin darme cuenta cambiaron los roles y era ella la que me interrogaba sobre mi relación con Rukia.

Rangiku llegó a la extraña conclusión de que Rukia y yo éramos más que amigos, pero menos que amantes, eso porque no le conté lo que pasó el último día que nos vimos, me sonrojé completamente ante mis recuerdos y miré para otro lado. Recibí un guiño de ojo de su parte, tomó del brazo a Toshiro y se fue diciendo que ella iba a ayudarnos a cruzar esa línea. No entendí a que se refirió, hasta que unos días después llegó con su laptop y me mostró la edición virtual de la revista de la AMS (Asociación de Mujeres Soldados) en la que publicaban lo que sucedía en las diferentes misiones y mediante la que se mantenían comunicadas e informadas de todas las "novedades". Casi me caigo de espaldas cuando vi que ahí frente a mis ojos estaba publicada toda la historia contada por mí, de cómo nos habíamos conocido con Rukia, bajo el título, "Amor de invierno". ¿Qué iba a pensar Rukia cuando viera eso? Ahora sí que estaba arruinado y preparándome para la golpiza del siglo cuando estuviéramos frente a frente, si es que algún día lo lográbamos.

Estaba a punto de matar a Rangiku, si no me detenía diciendo que ella y Toshiro eran los encargados del relevo de Medio Oriente en primavera, y que podía darle a Rukia un mensaje de mi parte, además de que se haría cargo de todo lo publicado. El último día antes de regresar a Japón le di una nota para que le entregue que decía:

" **Te espero donde ya sabes"**

 **Ichigo.**

Regresé los primeros días de diciembre, de noche. Fui directo a lo del viejo, quería que se llevaran una sorpresa al verme a la mañana; y la sorpresa me la llevé yo, entre y no vi más nada. Abrí los ojos despacio, la cabeza me daba vueltas, estaba recostado en el sofá, alrededor mío, papá, Yuzu y Karin que con cara de mortificada me abrazó pidiéndome disculpas por confundirme con un ladrón y golpearme con su bate. No podía culparla, me había dejado el cabello un poco largo, tenía aspecto desaliñado y la poca luz no ayudaba, sin contar que no avisé de mí vuelta por lo que no me esperaban hasta dentro de unos días. Por pedido de mis hermanas y para mi conveniencia decidí quedarme una estadía con ellos, después de tantos meses de ausencia, nunca lo reconocería, pero, yo también los extrañe.

Pasó navidad, año nuevo, el cumpleaños de Rukia y la posibilidad de volver a verla estaba cada vez más cerca. Para poder soportar la ansiedad y el paso del tiempo que para mí era tortuoso, todas las noches de ese invierno a la salida del hospital, iba a la fuente unas horas a recordar los días pasados observando la luna, y esperar la llegada de la primavera, y con ella, de Rukia.

Desperté sobresaltado, gritando su nombre, transpirado, no podía respirar, y tenía un fuerte dolor en el pecho. No pude volver a dormir, ya casi era la hora que siempre me levantaba, fui a tomar un vaso de agua, pero el malestar no se me pasó, y, al contrario, fue peor a medida que pasaban las horas. El dolor se agudizó al punto de marearme y ni siquiera pude probar bocado.

Salí de la cocina con una taza de té caliente en mis manos, estaba tratando de sentirme mejor para irme al hospital a trabajar, cuando un flash del noticiario llamó mi atención. Karin estaba sentada en el sillón haciendo zapping; le arrebaté el control remoto de mala manera, puse el canal que estaba y subí el volumen para tapar sus gritos de enfado. Todo se volvió negro, no sé por cuanto tiempo mi corazón se detuvo, deje de respirar y mi cuerpo se entumeció dejando caer la taza y el control remoto al suelo. Karin hizo silencio al oír lo que dijo la televisión, y me miró con horror en sus ojos al ver que yo no reaccionaba ante la noticia.

No era cierto, no era verdad, su misión terminaba en unos días e iba a regresar. Debía ser un error. Reaccioné del estado en el que me encontraba, tomé mi chaqueta y salí corriendo de la casa. Yuzu intentó detenerme, no quise ser brusco, pero sin querer, la empujé y tiré al piso, aun así no me detuve, solo le grite un "lo siento"; debía confirmar o refutar esa cruel noticia, y solo una persona podía hacerlo… Kuchiki Byakuya.

Llegué a la enorme mansión en la que vivía, y lo encontré saliendo apresurado, lo que me indicaba que algo de lo que oí era cierto, lo detuve parándome frente a él, me miró desafiante y le sostuve la mirada. Me esquivó dispuesto a ingresar al auto, lo detuve del brazo y tragándome mi orgullo, le supliqué que me diga lo que supiera. Nunca espere que su reacción fuera llevarme con él a la base de operaciones. Al llegar todo era un caos. Para mi sorpresa nadie se asombró que yo estuviera ahí, y al contrario todos me conocían como "el candidato de Rukia" gracias a la bendita publicación que hizo Rangiku en la revista, por lo que no hubo problemas de que me quedara en el lugar.

Pasaban las horas y no había novedades. Estábamos en continua comunicación con Toshiro que era el encargado del operativo de búsqueda y rescate. Seguían removiendo los escombros del centro de refugiados derrumbado, pero no había novedades. Hasta que entró una llamada satelital de Rangiku, estaba desesperada y tenía la voz entrecortada, habían hallado a un tal Abarai Renji herido, y a su lado protegiendo a un bebé de meses con su propio cuerpo, a Kuchiki Rukia, sin vida… Todo se hizo murmullos y sollozos. De nuevo la punzada, el dolor en el pecho y no podía respirar. Alguien me tomó del brazo, no vi quien, me zafé y salí a la calle. Llovía torrencialmente, al igual que en mi alma, completamente destrozada. Corrí sin rumbo durante horas. Iba a cruzar la calle sin mirar, cuando delante de mí apareció su imagen como un espejismo parándome en seco, y un camión pasó rozando mi cara. Caí de rodillas al suelo, mis ojos se nublaron y lloré desesperadamente.

Regresé a la casa sin saber como llegué. Al entrar, Yuzu me abrazó llorando y Karin me alcanzó una toalla, sentía sus voces, pero yo no podía responder nada, vi la mirada de mi padre como comprendiendo mi dolor, era el único que no hablaba. Les acaricié la cabeza a mis hermanas y subí al baño. Me metí en la ducha y dejé que el agua caliente cayera sobre mí cuerpo. En mi cabeza no dejaban de resonar esas palabras "protegiendo a un bebé de meses con su propio cuerpo, a Kuchiki Rukia, sin vida", era como un eco que resonaba una y otra vez sin parar. Y atrás, las imágenes de todo lo vivido, la primera vez que la vi, el brillo de sus hermosos ojos violetas, las riñas, las sonrisas, su voz, y la última noche que la tuve en mis brazos y la sentí estremecer de placer mientras le hacía el amor, la primera y única vez que la hice mía.

Me vi frente al espejo, lancé un grito desgarrador y lo rompí con mi puño cerrado y desnudo, no soporte ver mi reflejo ahí. Horas atrás sin quererlo, estuve a punto de partir a su lado y la descarada se atravesaba para salvarme, ¿con que sentido, que razón tenía yo para vivir? Si yo ya estaba muerto y vacío desde el mismo momento en que ella murió y que me desperté gritando su nombre, porque ahora lo comprendía, ese fue el momento de su muerte. Los vidrios estaban incrustados en mi mano y la sangre chorreaba por las heridas, yo no sentía nada. Mi padre tiró la puerta abajo y me golpeó en el rostro para que reaccione, mis hermanas estaban asustadas, me di cuenta que con mi dolor las estaba dañando a ellas y debía ocultarlo para mí, nadie debía saber cuanto sufría por esa mujer que había cambiado mi vida, aunque claro, ya era tarde para eso.

Mi padre me dio unas pastillas para dormir y solo así pude descansar. Desperté y me cambié para ir a la base de operaciones, en la tarde llegaba el cuerpo de Rukia y se hacía el funeral. Mi padre y hermanas fueron conmigo, dijeron que Rukia era parte de la familia y por lo tanto debían despedirla. Solo asentí ante lo expuesto. No había muchas personas, Byakuya era su único familiar y los demás eran sus compañeros de trabajo, Rukia no tenía amigos fuera de ese ambiente, y solo muy pocos le eran cercanos. En ningún momento pude acercarme al cajón, no podía imaginar que la mujer que amaba estuviera ahí dentro.

Al momento del entierro, se me acercó un sujeto con vendas en el cuerpo, al verlo, reconocí que era el pelirrojo de la fuente, se presentó como Abarai Renji, el mejor amigo de Rukia, dijo que sabía quien era yo, cual era mi relación con ella, y lo feliz que la había hecho el corto tiempo que estuvimos juntos, por lo que mi lugar era junto a su hermano, los dos al frente del cortejo. También dijo que a partir de ese día lo contara como mi amigo y apoyo, que él iba a ir atrás mío y si me caía iba a ser quien me levantara. Le agradecí con un asentimiento de cabeza. Cumplió su palabra, atrás mío iba Renji, y a lo último un tal Hanataro. Del otro lado, atrás de Byakuya iban el capitán de Rukia llamado Ukitake, y Toshiro.

Cuando todo finalizó Rangiku se me acercó, tenía un bebé en brazos envuelto en una pañoleta, que reconocí como la que yo le regalé a Rukia por su cumpleaños, luego que ella perdió su bufanda cuando rescatamos a esa familia, por lo que imaginé que era el niño que ella protegió. Extendió sus brazos entregándomelo junto a un pequeño papel con mi nombre, la miré sorprendido, pero ella se marchó sin decir nada rumbo a donde se encontraba Byakuya y también le entregó un papel doblado.

Me senté en una banca y me dispuse a leer.

 **25 de diciembre**

 **Ichigo:**

 **Si estás leyendo esta carta, lamento faltar a nuestra cita y tener que decirte esto por escrito y no mirándote a los ojos.**

 **Como ya sabes, soy rescatista y miembro de los cascos azules, no tuve el valor de despedirme antes de irme. Quise hacerlo durante días, pero no encontré las palabras, y menos, luego de lo que hicimos. No esperé que eso sucediera, pero quiero que sepas, que nunca voy a arrepentirme de haberme entregado a ti, en cuerpo y alma.**

 **Conocerte, me cambió completamente la vida, me hiciste sonreír de una manera que nunca pensé que lo haría, y a tu lado, aprendí a confiar en las personas.**

 **Te pido que no llores por mí, yo, sí tú lo deseas, siempre te acompañaré y viviré en tu corazón, en cada recuerdo que tengas de los dos.**

 **Mira adelante y sonríe. Hazlo por mí, por ti y por el bebé que lleva esta carta. Su nombre es Yuki, y es mi hija, nuestra hija. Ella representa todo lo que siento por ti, y es el mejor regalo que me pudiste dar.**

 **Te escribo el día de hoy porque acaba de nacer, el destino quiso que fuera hoy, a un año exacto de nuestro primer encuentro, y sé que falta poco para mi vuelta, pero tengo miedo de que me pase algo, y, si estás leyendo esto, es que lamentablemente ocurrió.**

 **Yuki, es mi mayor tesoro, el recuerdo vivo de, un "Amor de invierno", como título Rangiku. Pensar que antes de leer lo que decías ahí, no sabía que hacer, tenía miedo de volver. Miedo a que me rechazaras, a mí y a nuestra bebé. Miedo de haber significado en tu vida, no más que la aventura de una noche, y, que cuando regresara después de tanto tiempo, me hayas olvidado. Y no quisieras saber de nosotras. Soy una gran idiota por haber pensado así, lo reconozco, y te pido que no me odies por mi actuar, pero tampoco podía olvidar quien soy y porque estoy acá, todo lo que me costó ganarme el lugar que tengo hoy. Debía cumplir mi deber para que, Yuki, Nii sama y tú, estén orgullosos de mí.**

 **Al mismo tiempo que tú, Nii sama está recibiendo una carta también, en la que le explico quien eres, y le pido que acepte tu decisión sea cual sea, soy consciente que la paternidad de Yuki, no es algo que buscaste, ni deseaste, y aunque podría obligarte a que te hagas cargo de ella, no es lo que deseo. Quiero que la ames y la cuides con tu vida, porque te nace del corazón y sientes al igual que yo, que ella es la culminación de todo lo que vivimos juntos, y el fruto de nuestro amor.**

 **Solo me queda decirte que saques esa cara de idiota que sé que tienes ahora mismo, que levantes la cabeza y sigas adelante, luchando por lo que crees.**

 **Sigue siendo, el Ichigo que guardo en mi corazón.**

 **Rukia.**

Lágrimas caían de mis ojos mientras observaba la frágil figura de la pequeñita de cabellos naranjas que estaba sosteniendo entre mis brazos. Yuki dormía tiernamente sin notar nada a su alrededor, su tío Byakuya se veía nervioso y su cara reflejaba la incredulidad de lo que leía.

 **25 de diciembre**

 **Nii sama:**

 **No sé como empezar esta carta sin pedirte disculpas por mi forma de actuar y proceder, que sé, no son las acordes con las enseñanzas que me diste. Pero, por primera vez en mi vida, me deje llevar por mis sentimientos y no por lo que es correcto. Para que entiendas a lo que me refiero, debo empezar por el principio.**

 **Hace un año conocí por casualidad a un hombre, con el cual me encontraba con frecuencia, al inicio fue solo una gran amistad, y con el tiempo, me enamoré perdidamente; pero nunca fui completamente sincera con él, ya que solo sabía mi nombre, y desaparecí de su vida el día que comenzaba mi misión, sin siquiera despedirme, cuando tú fuiste a recogerme a su casa.**

 **Seguramente leíste la nota que hizo Rangiku, no todo es tan así, salvó la parte en la que dice que él me buscó y se unió a la Cruz Roja intentando estar más cerca de mí.**

 **A veces pienso que lo lastimé demasiado, y lo lastimaré aún más si esta carta y la que le escribí a él llegan a manos de ambos, pues eso solo significa que yo no regresaré con ustedes. Por esa razón es que te escribo.**

 **Dos meses después de que llegué a Medio Oriente me enteré que estaba embarazada. Lo oculté con ayuda de Renji y Hanataro, el oficial médico que se encargó de mi estado y de que todo llegué a buen término. Por favor te pido que no te enojes con ellos, ya que yo se los pedí. El día de hoy acaba de nacer tu sobrina, Yuki.**

 **Sé que me dirás que debí regresar y obligar a Ichigo (su nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo) a hacerse cargo de la niña, ni bien supe de mi condición, pero sencillamente no podía hacerlo. Mi deber como oficial del 13vo escuadrón era cumplir mi misión hasta el final. Me costó mucho lograr que me respeten por mí misma y no por ser tu hermana; y no quería defraudar a Ukitake quien confió en mí para ser su segunda al mando, ni tampoco a ti, quería que estuvieras realmente orgulloso de mi, y si volvía abandonando la misión, y encima embarazada de un hombre con el que apenas mantuve una relación de meses, era lo que menos iba a lograr.**

 **Soy una persona adulta y consciente de mis actos, por lo que te pido que respetes mi decisión. Quiero que Ichigo se haga cargo de Yuki pero porque él lo desea, y no porque nadie lo obliga. Y si no es así, por favor vela tú por ella como lo hiciste conmigo.**

 **Quiero agradecerte tus enormes cuidados y protección hacia mi persona, y decirte que estoy orgullosa de haber sido tu hermana.**

 **Rukia.**

Caminó hacia mí con su semblante serio hasta que estuvimos cara a cara, me pidió sostener a su sobrina y preguntó cuál era mi decisión. No pude ignorar pensar que mi hija y yo, compartíamos el mismo destino, nuestras madres sacrificaron sus vidas por salvar las nuestras. Sin duda estaba orgulloso de mi mujer, eso era Rukia para mí, la mujer de mi vida, y no podía creer lo que había escrito en esa carta, me dolía el que alguna vez se haya sentido así, y me sentía responsable de ello por no haberle dicho mis sentimientos, y expresarle que la amaba esa noche, no debí haberme quedado con las palabras atragantadas en la garganta. Incluso después de muerta, Rukia me daba una razón para que yo siguiera viviendo. Lo había decidido, de ahora en adelante yo viviría solo por y para nuestra hija. Byakuya me entregó a Yuki y se retiró diciendo que estaba orgulloso de las decisiones que había tomado su hermana, como toda una Kuchiki.

Esa era la primera noche que pasaba con mi pequeña, Yuki Kurosaki Kuchiki, la arropé bien, la puse en su sillita contra mi pecho, y me dirigí a la fuente en la que nos conocimos con su madre. Cuando llegué, saqué el termo de café, serví uno y lo apreté entre mis manos mientras observaba la luna. Sentí un suave toque en mis dedos, una corriente eléctrica me recorrió haciéndome tirar el vaso, me sorprendí al verla frente a mí, acarició delicadamente la mejilla de Yuki y besó su frente, luego hizo lo mismo conmigo, pero me besó suavemente en los labios. Sonriendo caminó hacia atrás, y antes de que se desvanezca para siempre la vi, reflejándose como la primera vez… la luna en sus ojos.

.

.

 **Yuki significa invierno. Y ese bebé es el invierno de Rukia e Ichigo.**

 **Si gustan reírse un ratito los invito a leer "Kiss me Ichigo", es un one shot que escribimos con SCarrieS y lo subimos en la cuenta común**

 **SLaiaVecaN.**

 **Fue un placer y es agradezco haberse pasado por mi hijo prodigo.**

 **Saludos y hasta pronto.**

 **Natsumi :D**


End file.
